1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical compositions, more particularly to pharmaceutical compositions consisting essentially of a plasminogen activator and a polysaccharide sulphate. The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the pharmaceutical composition and to a process for preparing the plasminogen activator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An activator of the type with which the present invention is concerned is urokinase, which is extracted from the urine of mammals (cp. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,961,382; 2,983,647 and 2,989,440). However, it has been found that urokinase is very sensitive to induced inhibitors and that its effect diminished very quickly on inhibition. The Applicants in U.S. Ser. No. 529,147 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,947 described a process for extracting a novel plasminogen activator from animal organs which was at least equivalent to urokinase in regard to activity but which was unaffected by inhibitors.